Rewind
by Yukino-No-Tama
Summary: If you had the chance to fix the past, what would you do?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: 20 years in the future, Konohagakure is attached by a powerful, X class enemy. As a last ditch effort to save the village, the sixth hokage uses the "Shikon Gems" and sends four powerful, but young and inexperienced, Ninja back in time to stop this enemy before it comes to pocesses the power it used to distory Konoha in the future. Now, stuck in the past where they're parents are their age, these four ninija must not only keep the future from altering too much, but also deal with the painful memories/wounds from the attack in their time, and locate this X class enemy, distroy it, and find a way home, before time runs out...

well first shot at a Naruto story... Here goes nothing!

enjoy!

* * *

'TOU-SAN!'

'No Hikari!'

It was the harsh tone in his voice that finally made her freeze. Tears coarsed down her tanned cheeks, making the deep gashes on her skin sting. With her chakra long depleted, her legs were beginning to shake under her weight. It was a miracle she was still able to stand. Shakily, she whiped the tears away with the sleeve of her orange coat. 'But daddy you're...'

'I'm fine...' He offered her a half-hearted grin over his shoulder, trying desperately not to let her see the deep cut in his stomach. 'Keep to the shadows... Go to the Hokage Tower... I'll meet you there... I promise...'

His daughter saw right through his act, but nodded, and ran, hoping against all hope she wouldn't end up loosing both her parents tonight.

The streets were deadly quiet. She decided this as she did exactly as she was told. Slinking through the shadows and keeping low. Never had the treck from the Uzumaki house to the place of her father's work seemed so long before.

A sickening sensation settled in her stomach, and it wasn't because of the dead bodies of the enemy, ally, and innocent alike who littered the once great Konohagakure. There was someone behind her, and judging from the unfamiliar chakra level, it was an enemy ninja of jounin stature or higher.

A building crumbled behind her, making the twelve-year-old jump. Quickly regaining her nerve, she grabbed a kunai from her holster, and ducked into the remains of Ichiruka's ramen stand. _What a stupid thing to do..._ She realized as she crouched behind the counter. She sucked at weaponry. But with her charka at an all-time low she didn't dare activate her Byakugan, and with both her legs cut up as badly as they where, she didn't really have much of a choice. And it wasn't like she was going to throw it. She could manage to stab someone with a kunai, if nothing more.

She bit her lip when a long shadow crept slowly into view. _I'm an Uzumaki!_ Her mind screamed, gathering every last pit of every she had left. _If I'm going to die... I'm going to die fighting!_

The last thing she remembered, as she lundged forward as full speed, was a scorching pain shooting through her chest.

* * *

The first thing he saw as he supported his injured friend to the make-shift hospital within the tunnels behind the Hokage faces was their mothers' bloodly coarps laying side by side with their arms crossed over their chests. He froze, biting back a wave of grief as he pulled his best friends' forehead protector down over his eyes, and lowered his bleeding comrad to the group. The last thing the injured chunin needed to see was his dead mother.

'Kanton?' The older teen asked as he leaned back against the cave wall, too exhausted to remove the forehead protector from its new position. The cavern stunk of rotting flesh and dried blood. 'Troublesome... What's wrong? Why did you cover my eyes?'

The younger teen couldn't find the right words to answer, so he said nothing.

Kneeling beside his mother's pink-haired head, he yanked the Hokage robe back from her face. _So... Naruto-tou-san was here..._ He glanced over at the blonde woman laying beside her. A green jonin vest covered her face. _Shikamaru-sensei too it seems..._

His mother's face still looked beautiful to him, her now pale sick only added to that fact. He shift a piece of pink hair from her closed eyes, adn kissed her forehead, all the while fighting back tears. This was a war! There was no time for emotions right now!

Shaking his head, he barely had time to dodge a rain of senbon needles before they lodged themselves into his spinal cord. Leaping backwards, he landed beside his chunin friend. He stood, suriken drawn, ready to face his death.

The last thing he heard was his companion scream "Watch out' as a burning pain shot through his chest.

* * *

She was in a blind panic. She knew that, but for some reason, her body wasn't listening to her mind. All she could make it do was stare at the ninja bodies throw out before her, and scream. All of Kohona's best ninija... dead! They were all dead! No, not dead... murdered.

Her Byakugan ativated subconsciously, despite her lack of chakra. The child in her womb drained most of her power lately. She stumbled forward, searching for something... someone. But hoping she wouldn't find it... them... whatever she was looking for...

Kiba Inuzaku...

Rock Lee...

Anko Mitarashi...

Kakashi Hakate...

Sasuke Uchiha...

Kurenai Yuuri...

Iruka Umino...

Konohamaru Sarutobi...

Gai Maito...

Shikamaru Nara...

Choji Akimichi...

Just to name a few her paniced mind clued in on. Then she stopped dead. 'F-father?' For some reason, her brain was starting to faltering... No, maybe it was playing tricks on her. There was no way... No way! He couldn't be... He was... 'FATHER!'

Her body moved without her mind again, for that had suddenly shut down. Collasping by his side, she cradled his head in her lap. She stared down at him, just as they last of her chakra ran out. His byakugan eyes had been gashed from his skull.

Now totally out of chakra, and blind because of it, the fourteen-year-old cried silently, stroking his hair with her finger tips. 'I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to help.' She was totally useless pregnant. 'Why? Why did it have to come to this?'

The last thing she felt was her baby flutter around inside her as a burning pain shot through her chest.

* * *

So yeah... there it is! Things'll become clearer as we go along through the chapter... dunno how long this story'll be eather... ENJOY!

Dong-Chun-Mei


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: 20 years in the future, Konohagakure is attached by a powerful, X class enemy. As a last ditch effort to save the village, the sixth hokage uses the "Shikon Gems" and sends four powerful, but young and inexperienced, ninja back in time to stop this enemy before it comes to pocesses the power it used to distory Konoha in the future. Now, stuck in the past where they're parents are their age, these four ninija must not only keep the future from altering too much, but also deal with the painful memories and wounds from the attack in their time, locate this X class enemy, distroy it, and find a way home, all before the four seasons come to an end...

* * *

He woke up screaming, and frantic. Thrashing about, the blankets coiled around him like snakes.

_Snakes...?! _

His mind went numb with fear, and he screamed all the louder. Somehow, the sound of footsteps coming down the hallway made it's way through the haze, and registered in his brain.

_I'm not alone... there was someone here with me...!_

His ninja instincts kicked in.

_There's someone here with me!_

Leaping from the bed, he summonded chakra into his hands and feet. Jumping up, he clung to the roof right above the door. He needed the element of surprise here, his chakra was still low.

Activiating his sharingan, he's hands moved at lightening speed, preforming hand-signs. 'Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!'

* * *

Ero-Ji-Chan was a good name for him. Hikari decided this without much trouble. The old perv hadn't even noticed her watching him yet. The view through that peep hole much be really good... Bloody hentai! Just then a brilliant idea struck her. Grinning evily, the young genin in question crept a few feet more away from "Ero-Ji-Chan" before bolting into a full out run, and through the bath-house door.

Five minutes later, the blonde found herself sitting in said bath house with her byakugan activated, looking for the old perv's peep hole. After a few more moments of looking, she finally located it. Waddling through the waist-deep bath water, the twelve-year-old inched her way along the wall until she came to the hole.

Stiffling a snicker, she jabbed her finger into the hole. An angry howl came from the other side. Hikari counted to ten, then knelt down, and peaked though the whole at the person on the other side. 'Serves you right Ero-Ji-Chan!' She scolded the older man.

The perv in question glared at her through the peep hole with the opposite eye. 'You little brat! What do you think you're doing?'

Hikari deadpanned. 'I should be asking that to you! You little pervert!'

'I am not a little pervert!'

'Oh yeah?! Then what ARE you Ero-Ji-Chan!'

'I'm a BIG one, and don't call me that! I'm the great sannin Jiraiya!!'

Hikari snorted in anger. 'How dare you insult Jiraiya-jii-san's memory!'

'Memory?! What in the hell are you blabbering about kid?! I'm alive and well!'

'I maybe dense, but I'm not stupid! Jiraiya-ojii-san is dead. D.E.A.D dead! I have half a mind to drag you to Tsunade-baa-chan or daddy! They would teach you for insulting ojii-san's name by peeping on in bath houses! You Ero-Ji-Chan!'

'FOR THE LAST TIME! I'M NOT DEAD!'

* * *

'YO! ANYONE IN THERE?!' He didn't think it was possible for a voice to be so annoyingly loud... _How troublesome..._ 'HHHHHEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOO.' Maybe if he ignored them, they would just go away. Though this little voice in his head kept telling him this person sounded familiar. 'Hey Sakura-chan! I thought you said you fixed him!'

_Wait... Sakura?_

'I did you baka! Now give the poor guy time to wake up!'

_No way in hell..._

'But shouldn't he be up and around by now?'

'Not everyone is as hyperactive as you Naruto!'

_Naruto? As in Naturo Uzumaki? The Rokudaime Hokage?_ No way... He HAD to be dreaming...

'I know! You've got the stamina of a rock Sakura-chan!'

'WHY YOU-'

_**BAM**_

He watched completely astonished from his spot on the grass as a blond haired boy about his age went flying over the trees, and dissapeared from view. 'Troublesome...' He made the mistake of mumbling. His cover of still being unconscious was blown clear off.

'Hey! You're awake!' A girl with bright emerald eyes smiled down at him. Her short pink hair was pulled back in a pony-tail. 'How're you feeling?'

His blood red eyes rolled in annoyance as he sat up slowly, fixing his cracked headband as he did. 'I'm okay now... Thanks I guess...'

She smiled at him sweetly. 'You're welcome, I'm alwasy happy to help a fellow Kohona ninja!'

He raised a brow. 'You're a medic-nin.'

She nodded like a small child looking for praise. 'I'm Sakura... Sakura Haruno.'

He did his best to hide his shock as they shook hands. 'Call me A.J... It's nice to meet you Haruno-san... Ah... It could've been that hit to the head I took a while ago... but I thought you were just talking with Uzumaki-sama...'

'You mean Naruto?!' The young medic-nin scoffed. 'Don't be so respectful! That baka doesn't deserve it!'

'AWW! COME ON SAKURA-CHAN!' Said blonde cried, popping out of a near by bush.

A.J signed as Sakura started yelling at the blonde. 'How troublesome...' He glanced up at the sky, then flopped down onto the grass, instantly asleep.

It took the duo a good ten minutes before they finally noticed the other Kohona ninja snoozing on the glass. Both sweatdropped. 'Kinda reminds you of Shikamaru doesn't he?'

Sakura could only nod in agreement.

* * *

'Get her to the ICU quickly!' The voice was so faint, she wondered if she was really hearing it. 'I want her hooked to an IV pronto! Well? What're you all standing around for?! Get going! If her or the child are lost I'm holding you all responcible!'

'Yes Hokage-sama!'

_Child...? My child...? No!_ Blind panic hit her again, forcing its way into her empty chakra channels, and giving her more energy than chakra ever could.

Ino almost jumped from her skin when the young girl a team of nurses had been wheel past her suddenly lept from her gurney, ripping the mask from her face as she did. The girl slipped into the Hyuuga's gentle fist style, backing towards the blonde medic-nin. Instinctively, Ino flattened herself against the wall in a Ninija crouch, ready to grab the younger girl from behind.

She was weak, confused, and scared. Her chakra was low, and without that, her child would surely die. But these people, whoever they were, she knew she couldn't trust them. She forced her burning eyes open, activating her byakugan as she did. Numerious gasps sounded around her. 'She's a Hyuuga?!' Someone shouted. 'Go get Hiash-samai!'

She couldn't see anything but a bunch of blurs, but knew these people were either nuts, or doing a poor job of trying to trick her! Hiashi-sama had been dead for years. They truely needed an updated list of Kohanagakure Ninija...

Tears blurred her eyes. Kohana... It was gone now, her home was completely distroyed... Her father-

Her baby kicked brutally. The young girl clutched her stomach in pain, stumbling backward. A pair of hands gripped her upper arms from behind. Damn! How could she've not sense someone behind her?! 'Hey!' The girl's voice had an annoying tone to it, she decided, but it was best not to take chances, whirling on the other person, she centered the little chakra she had remaining, and hit the person's chakra point with deadly accuracy. She truely did have her mother's talent...

The younger girl reacted so fast, Ino had no time to block the attack. Pain shot through the blonde's chest. She coughed up blood, and sank to the floor. 'I just... wanted... to help.' She managed, breathing hard.

'Ino-chan!' She heard another woman scream, and could've sworn the was Shizune-san...

She stumbled backwards, but no one tired to halt her movements this time. She watched them back away in a blurr of fear and colour. Her eyes were thorbbing, sending pair straight to her brain now, numbing it. Poison no doubt. She'd be lucky if she made it five more minutes before her mind completely shut down.

'You're bleeding internally.' It was the first voice she'd heard. The one who said she would loose her child. 'If you don't let me help, your might as well kiss your kid good-bye.' She knew this person from somewhere... but why couldn't she remember who it was? 'I'm sure you want it, considering you're too far along for an abortion.'

Then it hit her, as she dropped from her stance, and smiled. 'Yes Godaime-sama... I do want this child...'

* * *

Dong-Chun-Mei 


End file.
